Blood
by dyingwillbullet
Summary: After witnessing his best friend Matt murdered, Mello descends into madness and makes a deal with a Shinigami for Matt's life back... but only if he provides him with blood... and tons of the stuff.
1. Chapter 1

[disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. I merely am writing a fictional story involving them. This takes place in an alternate story where Mello does not die so I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause.]

Blood

Chapter One

There were gun shots in the distance. Their piercing scream rang through the ears of one blonde haired boy who was in a dire situation as of late. His victim, whom he was holding at gunpoint, trembled in fear but was too alerted to the devestating sound. A barrage of them sounded off, almost as if they were unending. The blonde boy's arm which carried the concealed weapon shook ferociously as he listened still to the raining of bullets. Once they came to a stop, his heart felt as if it had plummeted off of a large ravine and splattered against the rocks below. Forgetting the situation he was currently in, Mello dropped his weapon and rushed out of the enclosed storage area that he had been hiding in with his victim and dashed off towards the area he had heard the noises from. He came to a rural area surrounded with police cars surrounding one small red car. There was blood all about the scene. Mello kept himself hidden securely behind one of the buildings close by, just close enough to see what poor soul had been gunned down. His heart raced faster and faster as the image of the victim had become increasingly more clear as the police men moved away and off to a much more important situation. There, laying in a pool of his own blood and bodily fluids, was Matt.

Mello's eyes widened and tears started to form in his tear ducts. He felt as if his insides had exploded into a gorey mess and his head became increasingly lighter and lighter. As the tears poured down his face, Mello ran over to the body of his fallen comrade. He knelt down in the pool of blood and took Matt's corpse into his shaking arms. It was cold... so very cold. He held the red-head's body against his own, careless about the blood dripping from it. He just continued to cry upon he other boy as he had just lost his best and only friend. Mello lifted his head to the sky as the rain began to pour dramatically upon him. Mello's mind was telling him he needed to get out of the rain but his body refused to budge as he just wept profusely. His mind had left the planet Earth and drifted to a realm of sorrow and despair.

How could this have happened...?

Why did this happen...?

Mello finally snapped back to reality and looked around him. He heard the sirens of police cars advancing towards his location. He needed to get out of there. But he couldn't just leave Matt, regardless of the fact that he was no longer with him. Mello's mind began to race. He looked around and noticed an unoccupied car. He stood up and mustered the strength to drag Matt's lifeless body over to it and put him in the passenger's seat. Mello climbed into the driver's side and jump-started the ignition so that he could get out of there as fast as he could. Stepping on the gas, he made his hasty escape.

Mello's tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he approached his secret hideout: a well hidden, run-down tool shed secluded from the masses of people and the rest of the world. Mello wanted to be alone. He stopped the car and looked over at Matt's body. It was still bleeding. Mello took Matt's goggle's off of his lifeless eyes and looked upon his face. It looked as if Matt were merely sleeping and that he would wake up any moment and pull out his video games. But Mello knew better than to expect that.

After he felt his heart couldn't take anymore of his dead friend's company, Mello departed the vehicle, leaving Matt inside. He opened the door to his hideout and threw himself on the makeshift couch he had achieved a while back. He held Matt's goggles close to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Three cheers for tyranny..._

He clenched Matt's goggles in his hardened fist and pulled himself into the fettle position. He didn't want to move; he didn't want to live. No... not without Matt, the one with whom he did everything with. The one he cherished... the one who got him through the good times and the bad times... the one he loved...

_Unapologetic apathy..._

"I just want my friend back..." he sobbed pathetically.

Suddenly, the room got a bit colder and an ominous presence could be felt, as if it were biting into one's very soul. Mello's heart stopped, afraid to turn around and look at what was clearly there. His head rotated very slowly over his shoulder and there, standing in the darkness, was none other than a Shinigami. Mello threw himself in terror over the side of the couch, screaming with fright. The Shinigami just stared at him and chuckled. Its flesh was the color of lava and it bore razor sharp teeth and a devilish grin. Its hair, dark as night, covered the top of its cranium and along its arms and the back of it's ankles. It had torn devilish wings and a impish tail that wrapped around its body. It was truly a terrifying sight.

"W-W-W-WHO ARE YOU?" Mello screeched in terror.

The Shinigami laughed a bit.  
>"Who am I? Why I'm the one who is going to grant your wish, dear boy."<p>

Mello stared at it, unsure of what it was talking about.

"...wish...?" he said in a confused state.

The Shinigami let out a chuckle again.

"Didn't you say you wanted your friend back...? Well, I can arrange that for you."

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

Mello jumped up to his feet, his fear leaving his body and excitement entering.

"You can bring Matt back?" he said in a frantic voice.

"I can. I can do anything I please." it said, floating over to the couch and taking a seat. Mello stood in front of it, staring down at it in a cautious mannor.

"What's the catch?" he asked in a stern tone.

The Shinigami looked up at him, cackling a bit.

"Ah smart boy. You knew this wouldn't be a free task."

"Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it." Mello said in absolute confidence.

The Shinigami pondered for a bit, trying to decide what to have the blonde boy do in exchange for his best friend to be given back his life. A moment later, an idea came to mind.

"I want you to kill."

Mello took a step back and turned away. He wasn't sure that he could agree to that. Images of Matt flowed through his mind. He desperately needed him. He wanted him. All caution was thrown away as Mello turned to the Shinigami once more.

"In what manor of the sense?"

"I want you to kill the masses and collect their blood so that I can feed upon it. Nothing tastes better than human blood I say." the Shinigami stated evily with a menacing grin on its face.

Mello stood unmoved nor shaken by the agreements of the deal. There was a long pause and a silence that could have driven someone mad.

"DEAL."

The Shinigami laughed loudly and boisterously as it took flight into the air. It looked down upon the blonde boy and with a snap of its fingers vanished into a black cloud of smoke. Mello coughed a bit and looked around the room to find he was once again alone. He looked down at Matt's goggles and then around the room. No sign of him. Could the Shinigami have lied to him? Did he just make a grave mistake?

Just then, there was the rattling of the doorknob and a scratching at the door. Mello's heart lept and he turned around, clenching Matt's goggles in one hand and drawing out his other gun from his side and pointing it in the door's direction. The door finally opened slowly, Mello's arm shaking in fear whilst holding his gun. Boot steps could be heard entering. A moment later, the bloody body of Matt entered the room, pale as a ghost. Mello's eyes widened and he dropped his gun to the floor. Matt stood there, cracking a smile at the blonde.

"H...Hey Mello... I think I'm hurt pretty bad..." the red-head said holding his abdomen tightly.

Mello rushed over to his comrade and helped him onto the spare bed. Matt coughed and cringed with pain as Mello lifted his shirt to examine the wounds. To his surprise, the bullet holes had closed up and now resembled just mere scars, but the blood seemed to be coming from them still.

After fixing his friend up, Matt began to chat with Mello. Mello told him everything, about the ambush, about the police men, about the gunshots, and about the Shinigami. At first it seemed as though Matt didn't believe Mello but seeing as how Mello would have no reason to make something like that up, he had no choice but to believe him.

"Well... thank you for all you've done for me, Mello... you're a good friend."

Mello stared at the window in the little place.

"I want revenge, Matt."

Matt sat up a little and looked at him, confused by his words.

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine now."

Mello slammed his fist on the side of the bed.

"NO! It's part of my deal anyway. I need to give him blood, and gallons of the stuff. I need to fulfill my agreement and avenge you."

He stood up menacingly, turning to his friend.

"And I know just where to start." he said with an evil grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

[disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. I merely am writing a fictional story involving them. This takes place in an alternate story where Mello does not die so I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause.]

Blood

Chapter Two

Matt looked at his friend, curious as to what he was talking about. He knew the Kira case was still on and that the media might suspect another Kira in the making so what could Mello possibly be thinking? Was a clever scheme brewing inside the mind of the demented blonde? Matt sat upright, still a bit battered from his previous episode with the cops as he stared at Mello.

"Are you going to kill here in Japan? Because chances are good you'll be hunted down as another Kira and become one of the Top Wanted in the country." Matt stated.

Mello turned to him sharply.

"No. We're not going to stay here. The Kira case has gotten too out of hand and I've done all I can do for it. I've lost my respect and dignity so there is no point in my remaining here. Near has taken over and I'm sure he'll catch Kira."

Matt raised a confused eyebrow.

"But where would we go? And how would we get there? I mean, it's not like the FBI is going to just let us waltz right out of the country, especially when no one knows who Kira is yet."

Mello clenched his fist. As much as he hated to admit it, Matt was right. It would be a difficult process getting out of the country and overseas where he had planned to go to Europe. He tended to act on his emotions sometimes, which is a definite reason he lost out on being L's successor to Near.

He sat himself on the couch and held is head with his hands. He needed to uphold the end of his bargain with the Shinigami, othewise he might take Matt away from him. Mello couldn't bare the thought of that happening to him again. He didn't want the pain and sorrow he had felt before. He didn't want to feel as if his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He didn't ever want that again. As long as he could, he wanted to keep Matt beside him. His mind started to think. He needed an ingenious plan to flee the country. But how...?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Both boys were startled and concerned at the same time. Who could have found their secret hideout? What trouble awaited them behind the mahogany frame? Mello jumped up and grabbed the gun that lay on the floor in front of his feet. He rushed up to the door and pressed his back against the wall next to it. Matt followed, pursuing the same action. Mello peered over into a rather large crack in the door and saw a feminine frame standing outside. He looked up a little further and saw a rather cute girl with blonde hair impatiently tapping her foot as if she was being held up and had somewhere to be. Mello lowered his weapon and reached for the doorknob. Quick as lightning, he threw the door open and pointed the gun at the girl. The girl let out a frightened scream and threw her hands up in the air defensively.

"DON'T SHOOT!" she cried frantically.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" Mello snarled.

The girl shook in fear of being shot.

"M-M-My name is Misa Amane and I overheard your situation and I'm here to offer you my help!"

Mello once again lowered his weapon.

"You want to help us?" he said in disbelief.

Matt came rushing to Mello's side, staring at the girl in the doorway. Misa nodded her head.

"I hear you want to flee the country on duty of a Shinigami." she said with a quirky smile.

Mello narrowed his eyes.

"And who told you this?" he growled.

Before Misa could say another word, a white apparition appeared. Matt screamed in terror as the two blondes stood there unmoved. Mello now understood.

"A Shinigami, eh?" he said with a snide grin, "I see how you would know then."

Misa giggled a bit.

"Apparently my Shinigami knows the Shinigami you happened to make a deal with and told her all about name was Yggdrasil I believe she said."

Misa pushed past the two boys and let herself in, dive-bombing the couch.

"Your best friend is murdered and you want revenge. So you make a deal with a devil for his life back? It's almost like a love story. It's cute."

Mello grit his teeth a bit. This girl was annoying but she knew too much.

"Just what is it you want from us?" he asked cautiously.

Misa looked up at him.

"I want you to leave the Kira case to rest. Light doesn't need anymore people getting in his way and you two could pose as a potential problem seeing as you know the man N."

Misa reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a black notebook.

"This is the Death Note, the weapon used to kill the murderers and other random bystanders by Kira. If you leave this country and never return, I will give you this notebook and ownership of my Shinigami, Rem."

Mello's mind began to turn and the twisted gears began to fabricate a brilliant plan. He approached the blonde girl.

"Alright Miss Amane, you have yourself a deal."

Misa lept up off of the couch and squealed happily.

"Yay! I just knew you would agree!" she said, handing the Death Note over to Mello. Mello smirked evily and pulled his gun out putting it between Misa's eyes.

"Yes. And thank you Miss Amane for giving us your life. Yggdrasil will be pleased with your contribution."

The girl's eyes filled with fear but before she could utter a single scream, Mello pulled the trigger silencing her forever.

The girl's body fell to the floor as Matt and Rem both looked in shock at what Mello had just done. He licked the barrel of his gun and knelt down hovering over the dead girl's body. Blood gushed from the bullet hole and filling the floor. Mello's evil smirk peaked. Matt looked down at his best friend, shocked at what had just happened.

"You-you killed her!" Matt said in a frantic tone.

Mello got up and walked over to the other side of the shed, grabbing an empty paint bucket and a pair of gardening scissors that happened to be left over from the previous owner. He knelt down and lifted the girl's shirt enough to bare her midrift. Using the gardening scissors, he cut open a hole and blood started to ooze forth from it. Mello wasted no time in digging his hand into the corpse's abdomen and pulling out a variety of innards. He drained them over the bucket until he had a decent amount. He got up onto his feet, covered in blood, and faced Rem.

"You're going to take us to Europe." he said in a commanding voice.

Rem's cold eyes stared at him.

"I shall but I will do you no further favors seeing as how you killed the girl before her time. And only because you possess my Death Note. Otherwise, I would never think twice about helping a cockroach like yourself."

Matt felt powerless as to what was going on. He had no idea how Mello had gotten like this. He wasn't this way before... it was as if something evil had taken control and he was no longer the friend he once knew.

Just then, a black cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the room and Yggdrasil appeared. He looked just as menacing as ever. Even Rem shuttered a bit at the sight of him.

"I see you're holding up your end of the deal very nicely." the red Shinigami said, dipping his fingers in the bucket of blood and innards then licking them.

"I'm a man of my word." Mello said in a cold tone.

Yggdrasil lifted the bucket over his head and delightfully gulped down the fresh blood of the decaying girl. A few more sips and he had finished with a delighted expression upon his face.

"It was delicious! If you keep this up, I'll be the most powerful Shinigami in the enter realm of Despair."

After finishing and wiping up his mouth, Yggdrasil turned to Mello.

"Kill more like this and your friend shall live for more than his life's expectancy. " he said with an evil cackle.

Mello stood there motionless.

"It's part of our agreement after all." he said with a demonic smirk. Matt turned to him, chills shooting down his back. What was to happen next...?

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
>Send you roses when they think you need to smile.<br>I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
>And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**[disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. I merely am writing a fictional story involving them. This takes place in an alternate story where Mello does not die so I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause.] **

Blood

Chapter Three

The room was silent for a little while, filled with an evil aura that centered around Mello. Matt was still not entirely sure what was going to happen to them at this point nor was he positive he wanted anymore to do with it after seeing what had just happened to the blonde girl. He felt a strong sorrow for having seen that dramatic moment come to life. The red-headed boy took a seat on the couch for a moment and buried his head in his lap. Yggdrasil glanced over at the mourning boy and an evil smile crawled upon his black lips.

The red demon floated over to Matt and stood next to him. Matt didn't need to look up to know he was there for his very presence was enough to alert him. Not used to the Shinigami yet, Matt jumped a little in surprise. Yggdrasil just laughed a bit at the boy's fear.

"What ails you my boy?" the Shinigami said, faking concern.

Matt sighed a little, glancing back at Mello then focusing his attention on the demon.

"I don't know. I am thankful for Mello and what he did for me, but if this is what he has to do from now until the day he dies... I'm not sure I like it... I don't think I want to be apart of it. It isn't right and if he's doing it all for me... then... I want you to call off this deal."

Yggdrasil looked at him, a worried intuition overcoming him. Mello was giving him what he wanted and now this boy was going to ruin it all for him. He needed to come up with a story; an incredible fabrication. And he needed to do it fast. Inspiration hit him.

"My boy, are you not GRATEFUL for what your friend has done for you?"

Matt turned to Yggdrasil with a cross look on his face.

"Yes. I am. But not at this cost. It's ruining his life and it's changing him. I don't like that part of it."

"Well," Yggdrasil started saying walking behind Matt, "I think it's a good thing. There's too many people in this world who don't deserve to live anymore or to live at all. Mello's just helping to wipe those vermin out."

Matt stayed true to his word.

"It sounds like to me that he is just becoming another Kira but with a different motive."

"Mello's doing it all for you. Think of how badly he was hurting when you were dead. Think of the terminal anguish and pain he was suffering knowing that you weren't by his side, knowing he'd never again share a happy moment with you. Being alone in this world was too much for him, and he wanted the only person he was ever close to back, " Yggdrasil said, resting his hands on Matt's shoulders, "and now you want to take that away from him again? How selfish are you?"

Matt's heart dropped a little. He hadn't taken Mello's feelings into accommodation because he was too wrapped up in his own.

"I...hadn't thought of that..."

Yggdrasil's smile grew more and more wicked.

"Don't you think you should be the encouragement he needs right now?" he cackled.

"I... guess you're right."

Matt turned one last time over to Mello before facing the Shinigami head on.

"I'll only help him... because I care about him and I want him to be happy. And if keeping this deal and me around will make him happy, then I'll be apart of it against my wishes."

Yggdrasil smiled. He had successfully manipulated this boy.

"Good! Now go! Go out and help him collect the blood this deal requires."

Matt said nothing more and walked over to Mello. Mello's face, although adorn with blood, showed that of excitement upon seeing the red-head coming towards him.

"Rem is ready to go." Mello said.

Matt nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Matt said with a bit of a forced smile.

Yggdrasil walked over to the group, past the corpse of Misa Amane. He smiled, cackling a bit as he did so.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors. I'm sure we'll be in contact again quite soon." he said, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Matt's heart dropped a bit from lack of wanting to have anything to do with this operation. But... he knew he had to now.

Rem turned around.

"Come. I will not have you wasting my time any further." she said bluntly.

Mello and Matt followed the white demonic presence out into the open silence of the night. Rem turned to Mello.

"I will make it so that you will be able to board the airlines with no problem but we need to make it to the airlines in order for me to do so. Do you have a proper mode of transportation?" Rem inquired.

Mello thought a bit. He had the car that he had hijacked but it might not be safe for them as it could never outrun a police cruiser. He turned to Matt.

"Do you still have your motorcycle? The one that you've been enhancing?" he asked.

Matt thought for a moment. Where was that old hunk of junk? The last he remembered it was in the back behind their hideout. He nonchalantly walked around to the other end. Mello and Rem looked at each other, confused. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a motorcycle revving it's engine and a moment later, out came Matt riding said motorcycle, goggles across his face once again. He wore a smirk.

"Hop on." he said in almost a gallant tone, holding out his hand for the other male.

Mello's heart fluttered a bit, though he was uncertain why. He grabbed Matt's hand and hoisted himself onto the back of the metal beast. Rem looked at them.

"I will follow by sky. And don't worry if you're going too fast for I am faster than any man-made machine." she said in a confident tone.

Matt simply nodded before revving the engine one more time and taking off through the backstreets of the city. Mello held onto Matt around the wasteline. He could feel the bullet wounds in his abdomen and it made him cringe a little. It was almost as if he were hugging a corpse, although not a few hours ago would that have been the real deal.

The wind felt nice across the blonde boy's face. He didn't care that it was crusted with the blood of another. His own personal wishes were more important than the life of that stupid girl. Mello was at peace for the time being. Matt whipped around corners and down long straightaways so quickly that Mello had to hang out for dear life. He looked above and saw Rem easily keeping up and then back to the street. He noticed the cars that were on the road were being left behind very quickly. Matt had done an amazing job tuning up the bike. Mello felt proud that Matt was his best friend.

The airport was coming up closer in the distance. They were almost to their destination.

"Matt! There it is!" Mello shouted over the engine, pointing to the building.

Matt looked ahead very carefully.

"Got it." he said, revving the engine another time causing the motorcycle to go faster. It was almost in reach now.

Mello's heart was racing. He was about to leave the world he knew behind him. But in leaving this world and all it's good, he was also leaving behind the sorrow and anguish as well as humiliation and disrespect. He was completely ready for what was ahead of him and his only friend. But was Matt...?

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
>Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.<br>So give them blood, blood, blood.  
>Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**[disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. I merely am writing a fictional story involving them. This takes place in an alternate story where Mello does not die so I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause.] **

Blood

Chapter Four

Matt maneuvered the motorcycle gracefully as they approached the terminals. It was the sudden halt that snapped Mello back into the harsh reality as Matt got off the bike and put down the kickstand. Mello slid off as well and stood next to Matt. Matt was staring nostalgically at the metal contraption.

"Well old girl... we had some fun together... but I got to leave you now." he said as if he were talking to a dog or a close friend.

Mello felt rather sad making his best friend part with something precious to him. But... he knew there was no other way seeing as how they couldn't very well bring the vehicle with them.

Rem descended to the ground, her wings pushing the dirt up in a violent manner as her feet softly touched the earth. She looked at the two boys with a stone cold stare. Mello approached her unscathed.

"So what's the plan, Shinigami Rem?" he asked.

Rem snarled a bit, still not completely forgiving the boy for having offed her former mistress. She looked at the sky as if not giving Mello the time of day.

"I will possess the necessary people in order for you to gain passage to the correct flight. It will be easy but you must move quickly because I can only hold possession for a few moments. This way it will allow you to bring any armed weapons you may have on you safely onto the plane. Once you are aboard the craft, that is where I take my leave and you are on your own and I'll be having my Death Note back."

Mello reached into his bag and pulled out the black notebook.

"You won't be getting this back if you fail me though. I'll be sure to destroy it and along with destroying it, you will in turn be destroyed." There as a heartless glare in his eye.

Rem looked at the blonde boy. Matt said not one word. He was already in against his will so he had better not interfere.

"You have my word that you will not be failed." she promised reluctantly.

Matt stepped up.

"How will we know what people you'll possess and when?"

Rem looked at the red-head.

"If you look at the ground and there is no shadow, that is how you will know it is me and that it is safe. I will move in a straight pattern as not to make it difficult, so best you keep up." With that, she disappeared.

Mello looked at Matt.

"I won't leave you behind if you fall back." he said.

Matt looked at him. Did Mello expect him to fall back and rely on him? Mello started into the airport and Matt followed close behind.

Inside the terminal, Mello and Matt looked around for the first person to go to. It was hard considering neither of them had ever been on a plane on their own. They had always been catered around due to their intelligence. Mello took the lead, noticing the first target; a man with semi-long brownish hair standing at the front of the check in counter. Mello pulled Matt through the crowd in a hurried pace. Once reaching the man, Mello looked at him.

"We'd like two tickets on the next flight to Russia. And as soon as possible." he said with a hint in his voice.

The man, being possessed by Rem, rang up two tickets for a first class flight to their country of choice.

"There you are, sir. Two tickets for the ten o'clock flight to Moscow at terminal fifteen. Enjoy your flight."

Mello snatched the tickets and gave a nod to Rem and walked off down the elongated hallways. Matt stuck close to the blonde, not wanting to get lost. The excess walking was putting pressure on his former wounds. He needed to relax as soon as possible or he might pass out from the strain. He did just resurrect from the dead after all. After reaching the terimnal, Mello looked for the next sign. This time it came in the form of a busty young lady running the metal detector and x-ray scanner. This might be tricky but knowing his weapons, as well as personal belongings, were in his bag, he just needed to clear HIMSELF. He hoped Matt would be able to as well.

Mello placed his bag into the x-ray scanner and carefully walked through the metal detector, his breath held. He passed through without a beep as well as his bag. He knew it would have never in a real situation but that was not the case. Matt passed through with the same conclusion. He was free as well. They nodded at the lady and then continued on to the waiting area. It was a large, opened sitting arrangement and they had a little time to wait. There was quite a lot of people for the time of night so Mello tried his hardest to take a seat the furthest away from the people as he could. He knew Matt needed to rest.

They found a comfortable spot unoccupied by anyone and sat down. Matt felt a burden lifted from his lower body as his backside hit the cushion of the rather uncomfortable chair. Mello looked at his best friend.

"Matt... are you okay...?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Matt looked at the worried blonde, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous about this is all." he lied.

Mello seemed to buy the story and looked away from the other boy's direction. Matt sighed with relief.

A few moments later, after sitting for a short period of time, an elderly man approached the two boys. Mello looked at his feet and saw he had no shadow so he knew this was Rem.

"Your seats are ready, sirs." he said in a slight accent.

Mello and Matt both rose from their chairs and followed the man onto the aircraft. The first class section was spacious and each double seat was private, just as Mello had wanted. They were seated on the right side and passed behind the curtain to their seats. Mello and Matt placed their bags underneath the seats in front of them and relaxed in their chairs. The looked at each other.

"Are you ready...?" Mello asked Matt.

"I think I am." Matt replied.

Matt clenched his abdomen a bit from the pain. He was thankful it was a long flight so that his pain might be relieved a bit.

"I need to get him more blood. More blood for this deal." Mello started mumbling, psychotically.

Matt listened in on Mello's mumbling. He remembered what Yggdrasil had said to him about Mello's state after he was killed and he didn't want to put Mello through that again. He turned to him.

"And I'm going to help you." he said with a smirk.

Mello turned to Matt with an insane grin.

"You are, are you?" he said, approaching Matt's face with his own. The two were now bound by similar methods and all sense had flown out of the window of reality.

"Without a doubt. We'll collect blood for that bastard demon... and then we can live together...never leaving each others' side." Matt's hands grasped the sides of Mello's face as he continued to talk, "We'll be eternal... we'll be infamous..."

Mello's lips were inches away from his best friend's.

"I won't let you down like I did before, Matt... nothing's going to stop us now."

Matt's lips grazed Mello's.

"I know you won't..."

Suddenly, the area became a hustle and bustle due to the plane being filled with more and more passengers. Their curtain was opened by a young stewardess. She stepped inside the boys' compartment and looked at Mello.

"My work is done. I'll have my Death Note now. " Rem said in an irritated tone.

Mello and Matt both looked at Rem. Rem was in a human body meaning that if they destroyed the Death Note now, the blood from both the young lady and Rem would be brought to the Shinigami realm and to Yggdrasil. Mello snickered.

"And you've done well," he said holding up the Death Note, "and now it is time for you to take your permanent leave."

Rem's eye widened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shrieked.

Without further adieu, Mello tore the Death Note in half. The young woman stuttered for a moment, before falling to the floor. He body bled silently and quickly but soon disappeared as if it had never been there. Mello and Matt both laughed menacingly. Moments later, a page of the torn Death Note opened suddenly and revealed a note. It read:

**Thanks boys! **

**Keep it coming.**

**-Y**

Mello and Matt both looked at each other and laughed louder. Nothing was going to stop them now...

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
>They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.<br>The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
>But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!) <em>


End file.
